Letter for my Bestfriend
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Sungmin merindukan mantan sahabatnya. Di malam pergantian ulangtahun Donghae, ia menuliskan sebuah surat untuk menyalurkan seluruh isi hatinya. Sebuah arti persahabatan yang menghilang akankah kembali bersama aliran waktu? ::For Donghae's Birthday::


**Letter For My Bestfriend**

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

"_It is my feeling for you"_

_-Based on true story-_

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Pair: HaeMin

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, tidak sesuai EYD, tidak terkonsep, ABAL, Angst, membosankan, Typos dmn2 krn ga dibaca ulang

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Summary: Sungmin merindukan mantan sahabatnya. Di malam pergantian ulangtahun Donghae, ia menuliskan sebuah surat untuk menyalurkan seluruh isi hatinya. Sebuah arti persahabatan yang menghilang akankah kembali bersama aliran waktu?

.

.

\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sahabat sejatiku, hilangkah dari ingatanmu  
>Di hari kita saling berbagi<br>Dengan kotak sejuta mimpi, aku datang menghampirimu  
>Kuperlihat semua hartaku<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku memandangi wajah diriku dan dirimu di layar laptopku. Foto lama kita berdua. Foto yang menyimpan berjuta kisah klasik hidup kita berdua. Tak terasa butir-butir bening kristal membasahi kedua pipiku. Waktu berputar begitu cepat, lima tahun bagaikan sehari. Aku tak menyadari begitu banyak cerita yang kita goreskan. Tak menyadari berapa banyak tinta kita habiskan untuk menghias buku kehidupan kita.

Aku menutup segala kenangan itu. Kumatikan laptopku. Aku menerawang jauh pada langit yang terbentang bebas. Malam ini adalah malam pergantian usiamu. Ingin sekali aku berada di sampingmu, memelukmu dan memberikan segala kasih sayangku untukmu. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Aku terdiam, memikirkan segala hal yang akan kuungkapkan melalui tinta hitam ini.

**.**

**.**

_Seoul, October 14, 2011_

_Dear my bestfriend, Lee Donghae…_

_Hai, sobat! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana tanpaku? Sudahkah kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu? Lee Sungmin is here. Hope I don't disturb you at all._

_Sahabatku, Lee Donghae tersayang. Masihkah kau ingat pertemuan kita yang pertama kali? Jujur aku tidak ingat masa kecil kita. Aku hanya mengingat saat Kim Minjae memperkenalkanku padamu. Tak kusangka aku dan kamu adalah teman masa kecil di Sekolah Dasar. Kita hanya berjabat tangan, saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Tidak ada interaksi apapun, lalu peristiwa itu seperti angin yang hilang tanpa jejak. _

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisanku ini. Memoriku berputar kembali pada file ingatanku enam tahun lalu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Aku murid baru di Shappire 55 High School. Kembali ke kota Seoul, tempatku menimba ilmu di masa kecil, membuatku gugup. Aku berdoa menemukan teman-teman semasa kecilku kembali. Bagaikan dijawab oleh Tuhan, aku bertemu dengan Kim Minjae. Dengan sangat berbaik hati, ia menceritakan perkembangan teman kami dulu.

Kim Minjae menarik tanganku, mengajakku ke sebuah tempat. Seorang namja tampan telah berdiri di depan kami. Kim Minjae tersenyum. "Ini Lee Donghae, teman kita di SD"

Aku memberikan senyumanku. Begitu pula dengan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu. Senyuman canggung dan tatapan bingung saling kami lontarkan. Aku yakin dia juga tidak ingat siapa aku, karena aku memang tidak mengingat dia. Sama sekali. Aku mencari file-fileku tentangnya. Hasilnya: **No Files Found** tercetak indah dalam otakku.

Kim Minjae menatap kami yang terlihat canggung. Kim Minjae memberikan tatapan ayo-saling-berkenalan. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung aku sambut dengan senang hati. "Lee Donghae"

"Lee Sungmin"balasku. Dalam hitungan seperempat detik, jabatan tangan kami terlepas begitu saja.

Tanpa mengindahkannya, aku menarik Kim Minjae ke kantin. Aku tidak betah dengan suasana canggung ini. Toh aku tidak mengenalnya.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Aku tertawa mengingat semua kejadian itu. Kejadian yang samar-samar namun penuh arti. Masihkah kau ingat itu, Hae?

**.**

**.**

_Siapa menyangka peristiwa biasa itu yang menjembatani persahabatan kita? Aku tak pernah berpikir tujuan Tuhan menyatukan kita dalam satu kelas di tahun kedua High School. Ya. Kita sekelas. Jangankan mengobrol atau saling curhat, tegur sapa saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kau, seorang Lee Donghae, yang begitu bersinar bersama sahabat sebangkumu, Choi Siwon. Bolehkah aku jujur padamu? Saat itu aku membencimu. Kau begitu bersinar dan selalu bertindak bersamanya. Di saat semua teman sekelas setuju untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas, kamu dan Siwon mengerjakannya. Hal itu membuat kami di pandang sebelah mata oleh guru. Aku benci kamu yang ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan seperti itu._

_Entah kapan kita dekat. Tanyakanlah pada daun yang bergoyang di depan kelas XIipaC itu. Biar kutebak. Komik? DVD atau… Apa? Aku tidak ingat. Aku berhari-hari bahkan sudah sangat lama ini memikirkan alasan kita bisa dekat. Sebuah foto kita semasa kelas XI itu membuatku begitu penasaran. Kita tidak dekat, tapi kenapa kita punya foto seperti itu. Jawablah, Hae jika kamu mengetahui alasannya._

**.**

**.**

Aku meneteskan kembali air mataku. Aku menjauhkan kertas yang mulai luntur karena tetesan air mata ini. Aku terisak pelan. Aku tak menyangka kita harus berakhir seperti ini. Siapa yang akan menyangka? Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Tidak ada. Ini hanyalah sebersit kisah yang memang patut kita kenang sampai akhir khayat nanti.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And if I really lost him**_

_**The best friend I've ever known**_

_**How sad I'm gonna feel**_

_**Looking through the woods alone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hae… Hae… ingatkah kamu saat kita berdua menginap di villa, acara perpisahan kelas itu? Aku, Kamu dan Ara tidur di satu kamar yang sama. Kita bertiga menikmati dinginnya pagi bersama. Bergosip mengenai Kim Hanuel yang begitu mempesona. Kamu membiarkan aku tidur sendiri di sebuah ranjang. Kamu harus tahu, aku sangat merasa sebal dengan tubuhku yang tambun ini. Aku menyebabkanmu dan Ara harus berbagi ranjang sempit berdua. Maaf, Hae. Aku juga mengganggu tidurmu dengan penyakit Ashma-ku yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Aku merepotkan, ya! Maafkan aku, Hae! _

_Sekali lagi di tahun ke tiga High School, kita sekelas. Aku dan kamu sudah dekat bersama Kim Kibum. Kita sering sekali bertiga. Aku juga baru tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu lelah bersama Siwon. Hahaha… akhirnya kamu sadar juga ya. Satu tahun itu begitu menyenangkan. Walau sejujurnya aku minder dengan keberadaanku. Kamu yang hebat dalam bidang Fisika dan Kibum yang pintar dalam bidang Kimia, sedangkan aku tidak memiliki kelebihan. Yeah, kamu tahu hal itu karena aku pernah menceritakannya padamu. Asal kamu tahu, aku bangga, sangat bangga, bisa memiliki teman sedekat kalian. Wow! Siapa yang tidak bangga dekat dengan para peserta olimpiade? Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik kepada kalian berdua. SEMANGAT!_

_Jutaan terima kasih dan ribuan hadiah tidak bisa membalas perhatian kalian untukku. Kalian ada di sampingku ketika sekali lagi aku yang bodoh ini remedial pelajaran kewarganegaraan. Guru pun memandangku rendah, tapi kalian tetap menyemangatiku, terutama kamu, Hae. Kata-katamu masih terngiang di telingaku. Kata-kata penyemangat mengenai diri kita yang sering tertindas oleh mereka yang licik, penjilat dan hanya dapat mengandalkan keberuntungan. Yah, kita sama-sama tertindas. Aku bangga memilikimu sebagai bensin yang membakar apiku yang hampir padam. Kata-kata itu ingin sekali kudengar dari lagi mulutmu. Aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kita saling berbagi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're not alone, Together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold, And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go, You know I won't give in<br>No I won't give in**_

Aku menghapus pipiku yang sudah lembab. Senyummu dan binar matamu saat itu membekas dalam ingatanku. Waktu belajar kita bersama saat ujian semester. Shalat Dhuha bersama. Hari-hari kita bersama J-Club (Japan Club), sebuah ekstrakulikuler yang kita buat dengan susah payah. Semua terputar ulang dalam otakku.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Naoki chan memintaku untuk mengambil VCD Player, karena sabtu ini kami akan memberikan materi mengenai lagu tradisional jepang. Donghae mengajukan diri dengan suka rela membantuku. Itulah pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumahku. Sebenarnya itu juga hari pertama aku membawa motor seorang diri. Donghae memangku VCD Player, yang cukup berat, dengan sangat sabar. Aku menyetir motor melewati jalan kecil yang padat dan menanjak. Hampir saja aku dan Donghae terjepit mobil dan bus, karena aku yang mau menyusul sebuah mobil dalam keadaan macet dan tanjakan. Aku tegang, begitupun dengan Donghae yang hampir jatuh dari motor. Syukurlah kami sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Rasa bersalah menyerangku saat mengingat kejadian itu. Aku membahayakan kamu, Hae. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan kenyataan itu hingga setahun lamanya. Walau begitu kepercayaanmu begitu besar padaku. Kamu tetap bersedia aku gonceng ke mana pun. Maafkan aku, Hae. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Oh, air mataku kembali mengalir.

**.**

**.**

_Hae, masih ingat acara wisuda SMA kita? Kita berdiri berdekatan. Tidak peduli acara sakral seperti apa, kita selalu berbincang. Tahukah Hae, saat itu aku merasa hampa. Kosong. Acara wisuda itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Appa-ku sibuk sendiri dengan handycam-nya. Entah apa dan siapa yang ia rekam, hingga detik ini aku belum pernah menonton wisuda SMA kita. Yang ada hanyalah ingatanku bersamamu. Benar kan kita berdiri berdekatan? Yakin kan aku bahwa aku tidak salah._

_Kau yang begitu mencintai Fisika dan aku yang harus meneruskan jurusan eomma di bidang kesehatan, harus berpisah jalan. Ada rasa takut dalam dadaku bahwa kita akan berpisah. Chukkae, Hae! Walaupun kita berdua belum dapat berkuliah di tempat yang kita inginkan, tapi kamu beruntung. Kenapa? Karena kamu bisa menekuni h__al yang kau cintai dan__ mengejar cita-citamu. JEPANG!__ Aku tidak berani melawan kehendak Eomma-ku dan memendam keinginanku di bidang Design Interior.__ Walau aku tahu jurusanku sulit untuk menggapai mimpi kita tapi aku ingin sekali berdiri di sampingmu, bersama, menggapai impian kita. Setidaknya, aku ingin ikut serta dalam kesuksesanmu. Hingga suatu saat nanti aku berkata dengan bangga kepada seluruh dunia "Itulah sahabatku, Lee Donghae" Hope I can make it true then._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Napasku tersengal. "Uhuk… uhuk!" Dadaku sesak. Aku memukul dadaku berharap nyeri ini meninggalkan relung hatiku. Aku menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. "Oh Tuhan! Apakah aku dan Hae bisa merealisasikan impian kami?"tanyaku kepada Tuhan di atas sana. Aku tersenyum miris. "Ani… Apakah aku masih bisa bersamanya?" Lagi-lagi cairan bening itu mengalir.

_**Kupercaya kan langkah bersamamu**_

_**Tak kuragukan berbagi dengan mu**_

_**Kita temukan Tempat yang layak sahabatku**_

_**Kita mencari jati diri**_

_**Teman lautan mimpi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hae, aku mengucapkan banyak terima__ kasih kepada Park Eun Soo. Kita yang dulu sempat berjauhan, jadi semakin dekat dan dekat. Kamu sering curhat tentang wanita cantik itu, seorang Kpop Idol. Kamu sering berlebihan mengungkapkan perasaanmu tentangnya. Perasaan bahagia, sedih dan galau. Walau pesanmu sering berlebihan, namun aku senang kamu masih mempercayaiku. Aku benar-benar menunggu pesanmu setiap hari. Pesanmu mengenai semua Kpop Idol. Aku ini pecinta Jpop Idol, tapi virusmu begitu kuat. Aku tidak mau kalau hanya kau yang asyik membicarakan mereka sedangkan aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu kok kalau temanmu tidak sehati denganmu itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, aku mulai mempelajari Kpop Idol. Aku pikir hanya topik ini yang bisa menyatukan kita kembali._

_Hae, maafkan aku yang dulu sering menganggapmu berlebihan. Aku sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang yeoja terkenal seperti Park Eun Soo. Girlband Hyper Senior menyita semua perhatian kita. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Lee Yeomin Ha. Aku bahagia kamu tetap mendukungku. Terima Kasih, Hae. Hanya kamu yang percaya atas cinta yang mustahil itu. Hanya kamu yang percaya bahwa kita bisa menggapai segala impian kita. Hanya Kamu, HAE!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku menatap poster dua yeoja cantik yang terpampang di dinding kamarku. Aku dengar mereka semakin dekat, tapi kami semakin menjauh. Bisakah aku menggapai semuanya tanpamu?

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ini rincian dana yang akan kita habiskan di Jepang nanti"ujarku kepada Donghae.

Kami berdua memang senang menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumahku. Curi-curi waktu di saat jadwal kuliah padat. Kami sering membagi ide-ide gila kami ke Jepang dan cara bertemu dengan pujaan hati kami.

"Ini alamat-alamat yang bisa aku temukan. Kita harus bisa ke salah satu gedung itu. Aku mau bertemu dengan Eun Soo"kata Donghae menggebu-gebu.

"Tenang, Hae! Semangat! Kita pasti bisa"kataku menyemangati.

Kami berdua tertawa, membagi semua kegilaan kami. Kami sering mengobrolkan hal-hal tidak penting, tapi itulah kami.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Apakah semua impian itu akan seindah saat kita membahasnya berdua, Hae?"tanyaku kepada foto Donghae yang terpampang di atas meja belajarku. "Jawab aku, Hae. Please… Hiks… hiks…"

**.**

**.**

_Donghae-ssi, maafkanlah segala sifat burukku. Aku suka marah, sensitive, perasa, cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa kejelasan pasti dan menuntut lebih. Aku tahu dengan jelas kebencianmu terhadap sifatku ini. Entahlah, Hae. Aku hanya jenuh mengikuti keinginan Eomma. Kau harus tahu Hae, eomma tidak begitu suka aku menjadi Fanboy dan yang lainnya. Aku suka diam-diam keluar hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, bahkan aku jarang bilang kamu mau main ke rumah. Eomma akan menanyakan banyak hal yang menyudutkanku. Aku lelah. Appa hanya bisa mendengar keluh kesahku, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu. Maafkan aku, Hae. Seharusnya aku tidak membebanimu dengan mengeluh terus padamu. Aku tahu kamu terlalu lelah dengan semua ceritaku._

_Hae, aku ini autis. Punya banyak teman kenalan, tapi tidak punya teman dekat. Biasanya mereka menghilang seiring waktu, terutama karena perbedaan sekolah. Wajar saja aku ingin mempertahankanmu. Aku sadar Sahabat layaknya Kupu-kupu yang semakin kukejar semakin terbang jauh. Pepatahmu benar, Hae. Aku juga memiliki pepatah yang sama bahwa sahabat itu seperti pasir, semakin kau genggam, semakin menghilang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya benar-benar takut kehilangan. Aku lelah hidup dalam imajinasi yang kubuat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hobiku ini ditentang eomma. Dia bilang karyaku itu sampah, tidak berguna dan hanya membuang waktu percuma. Dia tidak sudi membacanya, bahkan kalau bisa dia akan menghapusnya seperti komik atau gambar yang dibuang. Semua itu selalu kutemukan di tempat sampah. Aku lelah, Hae._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-FLASHBACK-**

Aku sedang bermain di sekitar Public Health Center yang eomma bina. Petugas kebersihan sedang membakar sampah. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik diantara tumpukan daun-daun kering itu. Aku mendekatinya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Seperti dipukul oleh besi, dadaku perih. Komik Sailormoon limited edition kesayanganku terbakar dengan indahnya. Aku mau memungutnya, tapi komik itu sudah sangat tidak layak dibaca. Aku menahan tangisku. Jauh lebih sakit ketika airmata itu tidak bisa mengalir.

"Eomma membuang komikku ya?"tanyaku takut-takut kepada eomma.

"Eh, Komik?"tanya eomma sambil memandangku bingung. Aku mengangguk. "Oh, itu. Buat apa kamu simpan. Toh cuma jadi sampah, membuat rumah sesak dengan barang-barang itu. Nggak apa-apa kan?"tanya eomma dengan tatapan udah-buang-aja.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk pelan.

Tidak beberapa lama dari kejadian itu, Appa menginstall ulang PC miliknya. Semua novel dan cerpenku hilang tidak bersisa. Aku tidak yakin, masih berharap ada sisa file milikku.

"Appa, semua file-nya hilang ya?"tanyaku menghadap layar PC, membelakangi Appa.

"Iya. Nggak ada file penting kan?"tanya Appa masih dengan posisi membaca koran.

"Aku kan udah bilang ada file-ku, pa"kataku dengan suara bergetar.

"Yah. Gimana dong? Nggak apa-apa kan?"tanya Appa dengan nada bersalah yang entah tulus atau hanya dibuat-buat.

Air mataku tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Aku menangis. "Iya. Nggak apa-apa"kataku sambil menahan suaraku agar Appa tidak sadar aku menangis.

Itu belum akhir dari segalanya. Di rumah, perlakuan yang sama aku terima. Semua gambar yang kupajang di dinding kamar, eomma minta untuk segera disingkirkan. Semua gambar yang mencurahkan isi hatiku; senang, sedih ataupun gundah. Semua gambar yang kulukis dengan berbagai media lukis itu, dibuang dengan tidak berperasaan. Buku-buku gambarku yang sudah aku sembunyikan, entah hilang kemana. Ya. Lagi-lagi kutemukan di tempat sampah.

"Untuk apa sih? Berantakan tahu! Debu dimana-mana"jawab eomma saat aku bertanya padanya. Aku menelan ludah. Aku menarik semua gambar yang kutempel itu dengan hati berat. Selamat tinggal maha karyaku.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Aku melirik alat-alat lukisku, komik-komikku dan cerita-cerita yang kubuat. Aku tersenyum sinis. Eomma memang memberikan aku begitu banyak fasilitas, namun aku bisa lihat dari sosok matanya yang membenci semua kesukaanku itu. Siapa yang peduli saat ini? Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin lihat sampai batas mana eomma menahan amarahnya. Bukan, ia mendukungku karena aku ini bermanfaat untuk mengerjakan segala jenis prakarya adikku, Luna. Terima kasih untuk adikku tercinta, sehingga aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku.

Ommo! Aku harus kembali menulis suratku.

**.**

**.**

_Pertengkaran kita dimulai saat kamu bilang aku ini semakin aneh. Ini batas kesabaranmu menghadapiku. Kamu bilang aku senang menyindirmu di situs pribadi. Jujur memang sering, tapi mulai kuperbaiki. Bukan, itu bukan awal pertengkaran kita. Kita memang sering sekali cek-cok dan salah pendapat. Akhirnya kamu jujur bahwa kamu mulai merasa aku mengekangku. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman dan kamu sudah tahu apa sebabnya. Maafku tidak melunturkan kekecewaanmu karena kamu kembali mengungkit masalah-masalah lama kita. Sudahlah, Hae. Aku memang salah. Aku minta maaf. Jangan kamu ungkit lagi, karena apa gunanya kata maaf dan rasa maaf darimu, jika kamu masih membiarkan luka itu bernanah._

_Hae, kenapa kamu tidak jujur dari awal? Aku tahu sifatku yang ceplas-ceplos itu salah, tapi aku lebih suka kamu jujur. Jauh lebih sakit jika semua rahasia itu sudah memenuhi laci hatimu, lalu membludak keluar tanpa arah. Kamu katakan aku ini HOMO a.k.a YAOI a.k.a Boys Lover. Tidak. Aku tidak marah karena teman-temanmu mengatakan itu padamu. Aku marah karena kamu merahasiakan ini padaku. Seakan kamu memastikan apakah semua itu benar atau hanya tipuan belaka. Aku tahu kamu percaya aku, tapi tetap saja sakit, Hae. Itu namanya kamu tidak percaya dan kamu membiarkan mereka terus berpikiran seperti itu tentangku._

_Apa salah jika aku memberi komentar pada setiap update-an statusmu di situs mana pun? Tahu alasannya? Karena aku merasa hanya kamu yang menghargai aku. Kamu selalu membalas komentarku dan tidak mengacuhkanku. Itu alasanku. Aku minta maaf jika semua itu mengganggu. Pernah suatu ketika aku mengikuti kemauanmu—sebelum aku tahu alasanmu—menghilang dari dunia maya milikmu. Kamu mengetuk pintuku, lalu mengajakku kembali. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Sekarang aku berjanji, aku akan meminimalisir semua tindakan gegabahku itu. Janji dan jangan kamu kira aku marah._

_Hae, dengarkan aku. Ralat. Baca penjelasanku. Aku ini totally normal. Aku terlihat feminine karena didikan eomma. Aku sering memakai baju-baju eomma, parfum eomma dan segala bentuk aksesoris eomma. Cara berpikirku, kesukaanku akan musik, film dan yang lainnya jadi seperti eomma. Itulah sebabnya aku terlihat sangat feminine. Oh ya satu lagi. Aku lama sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang asing yang senang mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. I love you, aku sayang kamu, aku merindukanmu, bukanlah kata-kata tabu bagi mereka. Ya, aku lupa bagaimana adat timur kita. Aku tidak janji bisa merubah sikap dan perkataanku itu. Bantu aku dan ingatkan aku. Tolong!_

_Kau salah paham, Hae. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku tidak marah kamu bilang aku Homo. Hey! Bukan hanya mereka atau kamu yang bilang, itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya. Dari aku masih menginjak bangku Toddler school, aku sudah banyak mendengar cacian seperti itu. Hahaha… That's me. Aku menikmati duniaku ini. Ingat aku masih normal. Kamu tahu bagaimana aku mencintai Lee Yeomin Ha. Masih berminat mengejar cinta mereka, Hae? Please don't get me wrong, sama seperti kata-kata kesukaan Heechul-hyung._

_Kamu membenciku, ya Hae. Setelah persahabatan kita putus, kau memblock situs persahabatan kita. Tidak, kau awali dengan berhenti mengikuti situsku. Maksudmu apa Hae? Kamu bilang kamu masih mau berteman denganku. Mana buktinya? Itu bukti kau membenciku, bukan merasa bersalah padaku. Jika kamu merasa bersalah dengan ucapan Homo itu, seharusnya kamu memperbaikinya. Bukan memperkeruh dan membuatku marah._

_Hae, sadarkah kalau kau bercermin padaku? Kita itu begitu banyak memiliki kesamaan. Thanks kepada seorang author FF yang membuatku sadar kenapa kita sering bermasalah. Batu bertemu batu maka akan hancur seperti saat ini, Hae. Aku dan kamu bukanlah siapa-siapa._

_Kamu lulus Hae. Kamu lulus dari segala ujian yang aku berikan. Aku dan kamu berpisah secara baik-baik. Sudah tidak ada kata sahabat diantara kita berdua. Kata-katamu masih penuh semangat. Aku tahu kamu tidak menangis dan aku pun tidak. Aku masih merasa kamu sahabatku, entah apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Hae, masih ingat aku pernah bertanya padamu; "Apa yang kamu rasakan jika aku pergi jauh darimu?". Saat itu kamu marah besar padaku, Hae. Kamu terlihat rapuh. Kini kamu sudah sangat kuat, Hae. Aku akan sangat tenang jika memang benar harus meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti. Bukan nanti, tapi mulai saat ini._

_Hae, kamu pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Tolong, jangan kamu katakan pasangan hidupmulah yang akan menjadi sahabat sejatimu! Sakit, Hae. Aku memang tidak pantas kau sebut sahabat, tapi jantung ini seakan tertusuk-tusuk. Tolong, Hae! Jika memang aku harus pergi, tetap simpan persahabatan kita dalam hatimu. Ani… simpanlah aku sebagai mantan sahabatmu yang baik, bukan yang menyakitimu. Jebal… Maafkan aku!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jabat tanganku, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali  
>Kita berbincang tentang memori di masa itu<br>Peluk tubuhku, usapkan juga air mataku  
>Kita terharu seakan tiada bertemu lagi<br>.**_

_**.**_

_Hae, pegang janjiku. Walau aku bukan lagi sahabatmu, aku selalu mengetahui gerak-gerikmu. Itulah kenapa aku benci kamu memutus hubungan situs pertemanan kita. Hae, aku akan tetap memandang dan memperhatikanmu, jika aku sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Melihat senyum tawamu, kebahagiaanmu yang selalu ingin kutumbuhkan. Kamu sahabatku, Hae. Aku tidak pernah melupakan mereka semua yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku, walau kami sudah tidak sebaik dulu. Begitupun dengan eksistensimu dalam hatiku._

**.**

**.**

"LEE SUNGMIN! KAMU LUPA MINUM OBAT MALAM! CEPAT MINUM SEKARANG LALU TIDUR. EOMMA GA MAU KAMU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT LAGI. KEBIASAAN NIH bla… bla… bla"omel Eomma dari luar kamarku.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan menulis curahan hatiku ini. Aku melangkah keluar kamar, mengambil tujuh buah kapsul yang harus kuminum tiga kali sehari. Itupun kalau aku tidak down. Belum lagi aku harus meminum teh plus cairan khusus yang sangat pahit. Hei… hei… Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggal secepat itu. Ini hanya untuk menjaga kestabilan tubuhku.

Aku melirik jam dinding kamarku. Jam dua belas malam, pantas saja eomma marah besar. Aku harus menyelesaikan suratku. Aku bergegas ke dalam kamar lalu menulis kembali.

**.**

**.**

_Saengil chukkaehamnida… _

_Saengil chukkaehamnida…_

_Saranghae uri Donghae…_

_Saengil chukkaehamnida…_

_Anggap saja aku menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu ya, Hae. Wah kau tambah tua, Hae. Sudah 15 oktober ternyata… Tak terasa ya, waktu berjalan dengan cepat, seperti kisah persahabatan kita. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, apalagi bisa menjadi bagian hidupmu, orang yang pernah berarti untukmu. Ralat. Bahasaku terlalu menjijikan untukmu ya? Oke. Sebagai sahabatmu. Aku menyayangimu, Hae. Berbahagialah selalu. _

_Your bestfriend,_

_Lee Sungmin_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku melipat suratku, lalu memasukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku berharap masih bisa bertemu pagi, lalu memberikan surat ini padamu, Hae"kataku pada sosok Donghae dalam foto kami.

Aku masuk ke dalam selimutku yang hangat. Aku tersenyum. "SAENGIL CHUKKAE, LEE DONGHAE"teriakku kepada langit-langit kamar.

"LEE SUNGMIN, TIDUR!"teriak eomma yang merasa terganggu.

"Hehehe… Mianhae, eomma"batinku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap bermimpi indah. Bertemu dengan Lee Donghae sebagai sahabatku, bukan sebagai **MANTAN SAHABATKU.**

_**Kamu sangat berarti Istimewa di hati  
>Selamanya rasa ini Jika tua nanti<br>Kita t'lah hidup masing-masing  
>Ingatlah hari ini<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-THE END-**_

**::Cuap2 Author::**

Saengil Chukkae **Donghae-ssi** ke 26th (Korea) dan 25th (International) *Bener kan?*

Saengil Chukkaehamnida **"HAE" **ke 21th *Sama niy sekarang ya? Hehe…*

Senangnya "HAE" bisa ultah bareng ma bias-nya, Donghae. *Iri mode on*

Kuharap kisah kita bisa mencair ya, "HAE". Hiks… hiks… sesenggukan buat ceritanya!

_**Untuk para Reader:**_

Gomawo udah bersedia baca FF abal ini. Berantakan? Memang. Membosankan? Maaf ya. Kan udah di-warning. Walau FF ini jauh dari kata menyenangkan atau bagus, tolong di-**REVIEW** ya. Aku butuh semangat kalian niy. Hehe… **REVIEW PLEASE. **Oh ya,** Kritik **dan** Saran **diharapkan. NO BASHING!

Adakah yang mau sekuel? *Celingak-celinguk. Nggak ada orang*


End file.
